Jealousy Plans
by Finnyfin
Summary: 2p!Finland is having a hard time telling his feelings and 2p!Sweden wants to better show his. So they go to their counterparts Normal!Finland and Normal!Sweden for help. How does the night end? Warnings: Smut 2p!Su2p!Fin and fluff at end SuFin Bare with my story it's my first with 2p's but it is a one shot


**A/N**

**I wanted to write a fanfiction with 2p!Fin and 2p!Swe so I spent the day making this one shot story. The normal are brought up in this so at times I'll use (2p) to help identify. Enjoy!**

(2p)Finland's red eyes burned as he watched from his spot against a wall as his normal self holding hands and walking with his Sweden. He then groaned as a familiar red coat came into view, (2p)Sweden, "Hey Fin~!" The larger nation's grin was as big as ever.

"Go away Sweden…" Sweden joined him against the wall.

"Aww…" He put an arm around Finland's shoulders and used the other hand to pinch his cheek, "Why dun' ya c'll me Su-san or Sve l'ke yer count'r p'rt does?"

The smaller nation bat off the offending arm and hand, his face heating up, "Because…That's the stupidest thing I ever heard…" He turned and started to walk away, hoping he was only sick.

Sweden followed, "Hey, hey! I th'nk tis cute! Wh're ya go'n'?"

"Away…" With that the small nation started to run leaving the other standing there.

…

(2p)Finland hesitated before knocking on the door in front of him. There was a moment then the door clicked open and was pulled aside to reveal (normal)Sweden. The nation's glare made the other cringe slightly before speaking, "I want to speak with Finland…" It felt weird saying his own name.

Sweden stepped aside to let him in, "He's 'n th' b'droom…'pstairs 'n' ta th' l'ft…"

"Yeah yeah…" The small nation followed the directions and knocked before entering. Finland was lying on the bed reading a book, "Hey…"

Finland sat up and looked at him, "Moi. What do you need?"

(2p)Finland sat at the end of the bed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I need your help…"

The other moved to sit next to him, "What is it?"

"How…How do you tell a guy that you acted like you hate that you actually really…I mean REALLY like him?" (2p)Finland's red eyes darted to the other's violet ones to see his reaction.

"This is more of my Romano's department…Come on," Finland stood, "We can go ask him."

…

(2p)Sweden knocked at his normal self's door with no hesitation. He wanted advice and he needed it now. Thankfully Sweden was the one to answer. (2p)Sweden tried not to react to his counter part's expression. He never understood how Sweden's face could be so terrifying, "H-heeeey. I c'me ta…"

"Ya b'tter n't be h're ta see m' wife…"

"Wh't? No, no, I l'arned fr'm l'st time. 'm here fer 'dvice."

Sweden raised an eyebrow, "C'me in th'n…" The nation stepped aside to let the other in and they sat at the dining room table, "Wh't 'dv'ce do ya need?"

"How did ya g't yer Fin ta agree ta be yer wife?"

…

Finland and (2p)Finland started to walk down the stairs. (2p)Finland looked around the corner to quickly return and pin himself to the wall. Finland looked at him weird , "What's wrong?"

(2p)Finland held his finger to his own lips. Finland raised an eyebrow and finished going down the stairs and looked into the dining room. There was sitting both his Sweden and the other Sweden, his red coat being a giveaway. Finland looked at (2p)Finland in happy surprise, "I see now! You li—" (2p)Finland quickly covered Finland's mouth and used his free hand to pull him back to the stairs.

"Will you keep quiet!" His red eyes flared like fire as his voice turned to a hiss, "I don't want him to know I came here! He'll be all up on me!"

Tino nodded and (2p)Finland removed his hand, "We'll just go out the back door."

…

Finland knocked on Romano's front door. (2p)Finland tapped his foot and noticed the doorbell. Unlike Tino, (2p)Finland was very impatient and started to ring the doorbell over and over. Finally the door swung open, "What!"

Finland looked at (2p)Finland with a stern look, "Sorry Romano…My counterpart isn't that patient…"

Romano groaned, "It's alright this once…Just cause he scares me. What do you 2 want?"

(2p)Finland spoke in a commanding voice, "How the hell did you admit to loving whoever the hell it was again?"

Finland face-palmed while Romano's eye twitch but he still replied, "I waited for the tomato bastard to do something actually romantic…Hope that helps…" Romano then slammed the door.

…

(2p)Sweden's head fell to the table, "B't I c'n't h'lp NOT h'gg'n' him…"

"J'st make 'im a r'm'ntic d'nner at yer pl'ce 'n' see wh're 't goes…"

…

(2p)Finland groaned as he walked up to his house. His counterpart and that Romano didn't help at all. He readjusted his red beret before going to open his small house door. As he looked at the handle he paused. There, taped to the door next to the handle, was a note.

He nation rolled his eyes when he grabbed it. But he still took it and read it, '_Fin, Please come to my house for dinner at 5:00. Sweden_'

Finland sighed before entering his house and walking to his room. It was 4:23…Just enough time to change his clothes from his normal red military uniform.

…

(2p)Sweden paced. It was 5:01 and Finland still wasn't there. He really hoped that the smaller nation would show. Maybe he should have put more in the note.

There was a knock at the door and Sweden quickly went to answer it. It was Finland, "What do you want?" The smaller nation sounded cold.

"I c'n't j'st h've ya 'ver fer a c'ndle lit d'nner?" Sweden asked hurt.

Finland's, normally stern, face softened for a moment then went back to normal, "Whatever…"

…

After the meal was finished the 2 sat on Sweden's couch in front of the fire. They were a good distance from each other. Almost one on either side. It was all silent, which scared Finland.

The small nation looked out the window, "It's getting late…I should think about home…" He looked back at Sweden.

The larger nation moved to be right next to him, their faces inches from the other's. Finland's eyes widened slightly, "Or ya c'n st'y th' n'ght…"

"Why shou—" The small nation was interrupted as the larger nation put one hand on his cheek and leaned in for a passionate but still sweet kiss. Finland's eyes widened more and he raised his hand to slap Sweden but didn't. Slowly he lowered his hand and eased into the kiss.

The next thing Finland knew he was laying on his back, shirt mostly unbuttoned, on Sweden's bed with the large nation looking down at him, "I love ya…"

Finland didn't know how to reply. Never before did he feel so vulnerable as he did know. How could someone simply admit a feeling so easy. Somewhere in his mind he wanted to say the same thing but instead it came out as, "Shut up and kiss me again you oaf…"

Sweden smiled, "As ya w'sh m' wife." Finland's eyes and cheeks burned at the title but couldn't reply as the larger nation's lips dominated his own. Finland felt the other's tongue brush his lower lip and he granted what the other wanted, entrance.

Finland moaned as Swede removed both of their shirts. The larger nation broke the kiss to kiss down the other's jaw line down to his neck. Finland moaned more as Sweden then removed the other's pants and underwear.

The small nation wriggled as the larger nation moved to kiss and lick his chest. Finland cursed under his breath at all the marks that will show tomorrow, but made Sweden's grin grow.

The large nation moved back up to kiss the other on the lips and reached down to stroke Finland's member. The small nation groaned and moaned as his hard member grew harder. Quickly Finland undid Sweden's pants and slid them and his underwear down as far as he could.

Sweden broke from the kiss and looked into Finland's red eyes, "So yer re'dy?" Finland nodded and looked back into the other's own red eyes. Sweden leaned forward till their noses were touching, "Th's m'ght h'rt a b't…"

"I don't care…" The larger nation smiled and moved his hand from the other's member to find his entrance. Finland bit the inside of his lip as Sweden's first digit was inserted. The small nation tried not to shed a tear but one or 2 fell but he still spoke, "What are you waiting for?"

Sweden nodded once, his silence scaring Finland as he added the second and began to move and scissor them. Finland clung to the other's arms as the 3 was added. After a moment the large nation removed his fingers, "Ya re'dy fer the real th'n'?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Just shut up and do it…"

Sweden smiled and nodded again, "'f ya w'nt m' wife…"

The large nation slowly pushed in his member into the other's entrance fully and waited for him to adjust. Once Finland gave him a nod Sweden began to thrust slow then speed up. As the 2 came to the edge they came together.

Sweden pulled out and fell onto Finland as he caught his breath before rolling onto his back, pulling Finland so that his head was resting on the larger nation's chest. Sweden slowly pulled the covers over them and kissed the top of Finland's head before wrapping his arms around him, "I love ya…"

Finland waited a moment before finally mumbling out, "I love you too…"

Sweden's smile widened, "Wh't w's th't? I couldn' hear ya…Ya m'mbled.

Finland groaned and spoke louder, "I love you…"

…Back flash to right before smut

(Normal)Sweden sat on the couch with (Normal)Finland snuggled close to his side. The large nation wrapped an arm around the smaller one and held him as close as he could. Finland smiled and rested his head on Sweden's shoulder and closing his eyes, "T'red?"

Finland yawned before nodding, "I walked to Romano's home and back…"

Sweden looked at him, "Wh'n did ya do th't?"

"You were talking to your counterpart…" Finland snuggled closer to him, "It makes me wonder what they are doing now…"

Sweden thought a moment then something in him knew, "Ya dun' w'nna know…"

Finland thought a moment then his face turned red, "I-I think I already do."

"L't's j'st go ta sleep."

"Here?"

"No. 'n b'd."

"Hmmmm…" Finland readjusted himself, "I'm too tired to get up…"

"S'mple…" Sweden stood and lifted his wife bridal style.

Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden's neck, "Thank you…"

Sweden smiled slightly as he walked them to their room and laid Finland in their bed before getting in on the other side and wrapping both his arms around Finland and holding him close. Soon the 2 fell asleep.


End file.
